


Hidden Track

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Mark Tuan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: Recording session took longer than expected, so Mark suggest you play a little before calling it a day, finding an unexpected surprise the morning after.





	Hidden Track

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, sex

You yawn for the third time in a row. The recording session has been going on for about five hours now, even if you accepted to come along with Mark for this one, you didn’t think it was going to take all afternoon. **  
**

Scrolling mechanically through your social media feeds on your phone, you adjust your body once more, since the couch in Mark’s studio is not the most comfortable to spend all day sitting on it. Finally, Mark notices your constant posture swings and yawning, he knows you’re bored, this session is taking so long, and as you are hyperactive and impatient, he senses the waiting is taking a toll on you.

“Almost done baby” Mark says sitting beside you, fixing your hair behind your ear softly “Just need this last song to be done and we good to go, please hang on a little more” he kisses your forehead and goes back to the recording booth to keep working.

You look at him fondly as he raps over the mic. Jeon, his producer and the sound engineer looked focused, keeping track of any misses of the beat, tempo, checking your boyfriend’s flow is clear and steady. You are so proud of him, doing what he loves makes him look so attractive.

You begin to have _non appropriate_ thoughts, not the kind of stuff you should be imagining with other people in the same room. You are glad to be alone with them, but you plan to share your ideas with Mark as soon as you two are alone. Perhaps he takes you to dinner, and then back at home you’ll show him.

Another half hour passed by. Just as you start to doze off, the noises of the sound technician telling Mark that is a wrap. You sit and then stand up, stretching a little. Mark takes off the earphones and comes off from the recording booth. He gives you a wink as he approaches his producer and exchanges some final words with his team. 

“Great session! See you tomorrow, there’s a lot more we need to get done” Jeon says. He looks as tired as all of you. “Sorry Y/n! Next time wont take so long” he adds waving at you, you nod and say goodbye to him and the sound guy. Mark follows them to the exit door and soon is back with you in the recording room. 

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” He says grabbing you by your waist, pulling you closer. 

“You owe me a nice dinner” you say kissing him on the check, wrapping your arms around his neck. Mark’s lips go and kiss your neck, as he grabs your ass with both hands, squeezing it a little.

“Mark?” you mutter softly on his ear. Mark ignores you as he continues to kiss your neck, your cheeks and finally find your lips, kissing you deeply. Having to break the kiss to get some air, you find his gaze. That sparkle on his dark eyes you knew very well. Before you can say anything else, he grabs your hand and places it on the bulge on his jeans. 

“Look what you did,” he whispers, placing another kiss. “It was hard to concentrate with you laying on the couch, moving back and forth, you didn’t mind there were people here huh?” 

You blink and open your mouth slightly, trying to reply with something but words won’t come up. So you pull back, teasing him for accusing you of such a thing. 

“Oh. And now you are trying to get away? I don’t think so” Mark is now grabbing you by your tights, easily lifting you. “We’ll go whenever you want after, but for now I want to do some things to you right here, you looked so beautiful” he says laying you on your back on the couch, lifting your shirt a little, so he can caress your breast. His hands are cold, and you gasp as he first touches you, a naughty grin appears on his mouth, enjoying the sight of you like this.

“Fuck… “ you moan as he licks and sucks your nipple, while with his right hand he unbuttons his pants, and then yours. His hand movements are quick and sloppy, you know how horny he can get and this makes him impatient. 

Mark leans towards you, his tongue again on your mouth. “Fuck” you mutter out of breath as he breaks the kiss to get some air. 

“You have such a dirty mouth today huh?” he teases, biting your bottom lip until you whine out of pain. “Does it hurt?” he asks, you nod and he flashes a smile knowing you enjoy this kind of pain. You sit on the couch, his hands are now inside your shirt caressing your back, the softness of your skin warming his hands, his lips go back to your breast, kissing them, soft licking your nip, making you moan with each stroke. Mark knows this gets you exactly how he wants you, wet and ready for him. 

Mark grabs you by your tights again and pulls you up, you wrap your legs around his waist and he walks towards his desk chair, which is surprisingly more comfortable than the couch where you were, sitting in. You took off your pants and shirt, along with your underwear, and now were completely bare in front of him. Mark took a moment to appreciate your body, “Fuck it Y/n, please sit right here now baby, I can’t wait” He mutters, licking his lips hungrily, pulling his pants down to his ankles.

“You are so needy” you tease confidently. He loves when you are a brat to him, but right now he is most desperate to be inside you than ever, so he grabs your hands and makes you sit on top of him, not wasting any second, pushing you against him, smashing his cock inside you. 

You let out a loud moan, and curse at him while he thrust against you, making the chair squeak loudly, as he pushes back and forth. He whimpers softly, you on the contrary are moaning as loud as you can. Mark shoots you a cocky smile, and you bite your lip trying to repress another loud whimper. 

“Tell me how much you like it baby, don’t hold back” He tells you. You can’t resist anymore and taking control of the movements, start thrusting against him as hard as you can. The chair is loud but not as loud as you, and you can see Mark loves when you are like this, so loud for him, moaning his name, he can’t get enough of it. The chair bangs against the recording table, your movements are intense and steady, you need some support as Mark is leaning back on the back of the chair, quickly you grab the edges of the table, hands over the usb mixer and other stuff, not caring about the equipment in the slightest. 

“Be careful love, we don’t want to break anything” Mark teased.

“Shut up” you say, adjusting your body as you are close to your release, a few humps more and you will come undone, not caring if he is close to his own. 

You hummed as you fastened your pace, moaning loud for him, Mark groaned as he could feel you were so close. “Faster baby, do it, come for me” He whines, and you know he plans to release himself with you. 

Not being able to resist more after those words, you came moaning his name, leaning against him, he came right after you, hugging you tightly trying not to fall back from the chair with you over him.

“Fuck Y/n, I don’t know how you do it” Mark mutters, hugging you with both arms, and lifting you up to place you back on the couch. “Don’t die on me, we still have a dinner date after this” He says as you lay defeated on the couch, not able to move one muscle.

The next day you found yourself accompanying him again. He promises this time it will be shorter, as they were just going to check the previous recording and talk about mixing and stuff. 

“You did good yesterday, So i’ll trust you. But if it’s more than two hours I go back home” you pouted. Marks smiles and after a pinky promise he assures you it won’t take that long. 

Jeon is already in the studio, listening to some beats on his laptop, he didn’t notice you were there until Mark patted him in the back. 

“Hyung!” Mark called. Jeon removed his speakers and greeted you both. 

“Hey! Ready? I would like to end this quickly, I need to go pick up my parents from the airport in a couple of hours” He said, and you smiled giving him a thumbs up with both hands. “I’ll take that as a yes” he arched his eyebrows. “Okay let’s see what we can add from what we recorded yesterday” he says, moving with his chair over close to the table.

After having finished your _activities_ yesterday, you were sure to put everything the way it was, as you have moved some things when you tried to gain balance over the table. It seems like Jeon didn’t notice anything weird about the placement of the equipment, so you went back to sit on your spot on the couch. 

Mark went to sit in his chair next to Jeon, as the latter pressed some switches. 

“I want Y/n to listen to it, maybe she can give us some advice as to what kind of mix the song needs” Mark says looking back at you, flashing a smile.

“Yeah sure,” Jeon says, unplugging the earphones and pressing on the speakers. The track started and you tried to concentrate on Mark’s flow and lyrics, nodding your head following the rhythm. 

“This is the final part, here we could add…”Jeon starts saying, but he stops suddenly. His eyes round as plates, looking at Mark, who is looking at him the exact same way.

It took you a moment to gasp what was going on. **You can hear yourself on the recording. Moaning Mark’s name.** Mark’s voice is there too, not as noticeable as yours, but since you were there with him yesterday, you know exactly what he is saying, or whimpering. 

“Oh my god…” you stand up and ask Jeon to stop it. He is too frozen to move, Mark’s mouth is open not knowing what to do. “Turn it off!” you whine in a high pitched tone. Your cheeks are red as beets, you punch Jeon on the shoulder. He whines and tries to press some buttons but he somehow misses the one that would stop the recording. Mark gets up and unplugged the speakers right from the power cord. 

“Uhm… Okay, about that…” He stutters.

“Ah, no no,” Jeon says, clearing his throat. “I don’t know how, well…” he shrugs. You want to find the deepest hole and jump on it.

“Go pick up your parents Jeon, please go” you say with your hands over your face, too embarrassed to even face him. 

“Yes, I’ll do that. Don’t worry… I didn’t hear anything” He says, picking up his laptop and leaving silently through the door.

As soon as he leaves you look at Mark with teary eyes. He looks back at you with the same shock on his face. For a few seconds neither of you move. You can see Mark is holding his laughter, and you want to punch him right on the face.

“Say something” you ask. He gets closer to you, and you pout. “Fuck!!” you scream, and Mark can’t hold it anymore, laughing as he hugs you tightly.

“Don’t cry baby, these things happen” he says, rubbing your back trying to comfort you. 

“Do they? I don’t think it happens to a lot of people Mark…” you whine. “Please delete it, you know how right?” 

“Not really, we need to ask the sound guy” he admits. You break the hug and look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry?” he apologizes.

“Ugh!” you grunt. Marks hugs you back, now patting your head. 

“You know, we could use it for some bonus track on the album, I’m sure Jeon can make it blend well into some of the songs” 

“Shut up!” you groan, pinching him on the stomach. As he apologizes again and takes cover from your unenthusiastic blows to his arms and shoulders. 

“Just an idea baby… _unless…_ ” he says, dodging the pillow you are now throwing at him.


End file.
